Wisp of Frost
by FairyTailWzard
Summary: A female vigilante shows up out of nowhere, beating impossible villains. Everyone nicknames this vigilante "Sub-Zero" because of the impossible ice they create. They all wonder, just who is this vigilante keeping Japan safe? And will they turn against the heroes they've been helping?
1. Chapter 1

It was a loud bustling street. The sun was shining, not a wisp of a cloud in the sky. Cars roared down streets, not a care in the world as the drivers were absorbed in their music and conversations. The sidewalks were crowded, people shoving through people to get to a business meeting or a job interview or a date. Some walked slower than others, completely entranced by their cell phones and texts.

Two men, dressed in black, and practically oozing trouble, stalked down an alleyway. They were dressed as the cliche robber, black jackets, ski mask, slacks, one held a metal baseball bat, the other a gun. The two men had cornered someone, that someone being a girl of the tender age of seventeen or eighteen.

She had vibrant blue hair pulled back into a ponytail and bright stormy grey eyes that shone with intelligence and curiosity. Her clothes were a bit strange, a high collared white trench coat and bandana even though it was over 80 degrees outside and she wasn't even breaking a sweat. Thick combat books gave her an extra inch to her five foot six inch height and she kept her hands hidden in her pockets.

"What can I help you with gentlemen?" She inquired, cocking her head to the side like a puppy would to a human. She rocked on her heels, raising her eyebrows in innocent curiosity.

"Your money! Hand it over! All of it!" The man with the baseball bat demanded, swinging it off his shoulder to point it at the girl. She contemplated the thought, shrugging before she shook her head.

"No can do buddy boy. You see, I kinda need Said money to pay for, you know, everyday items? You might've heard of this essential thing called food? Yeah I need money for that." She seemed so nonchalant about the situation it almost dissuaded the men from attempting to mug her. Almost.

The man with the gun pointed the barrel of his pistol at her face, the click of the bullet sliding into the chamber breaking the atmosphere.

"Money, now. Or I'm gonna shoot." He growled and the girl simply raised an eyebrow. She closed her eyes, shoulders sagging, before she sighed. A plum of air; the kind you would see when the cold weather condensed your breath, escaped her lips and passed over the gun.

Frost spiraled from the barrel of the gun backwards towards the man's hand. Once it reached his hand, he dropped it with a shout, his hand nearly purple and steaming with the cold, even with the 80 plus degree weather. The gun dropped to the concrete ground and _shattered_ into pieces. The men stared at the girl in horror and she simply smiled.

"Well, I'll be off gentlemen!" She chirped and started to walk around the two men. The one with the bat gave a roar of rage and swung his bat towards her head.

She simply turned and grabbed the bat, stopping it dead with no effort at all. Frost again started to spiral up the sides of the bat, eating up the distance between herself and the man. He dropped the bat with a scream, but his scream was cut short by her swinging the bat around to collide it with his head.

His eyes rolled back and he crumpled, his friend soon joining him in unconsciousness next to him. The girl stared at them both for a moment, a disappointed frown crossing her face,

"Ah damn it. I went too far again huh? Well at least they aren't dead, guess it's not my problem anymore!" She shrugged, kicking the shards of the gun behind a metal trash bin and the bent out of shape bat soon joined as she spun on her heel and walked with a bounce in her step out of the alleyway. She joined the crowd, melting in and becoming nearly invisible amongst the bustling people. No evidence, aside from the two unconscious men, remained of the attempted mugging.


	2. Chapter 2

_***COMMENT REVIEW TIME BEGINS NEXT CHAPTER***_

 _*okay I said my character is 17 in the first chapter, she is actually 25 in this story, since all the characters are aged up*_

Winter Eirlys; twenty-five year old Ice Wizard, strolled along the busy streets, hands in her pockets and whistling a cheerful tune. Her vibrant blue hair trailed behind her, wisps escaping her ponytail and fluttering around her face like butterflies. Stopping at a crosswalk and waiting for the little man to light up, she leaned from foot to foot until crossing.

She made it to the tiny apartment she was currently living in. It was a bit tiny with one bedroom and half bathroom, but it fit her needs and it worked. Opening the door, she was hit with the comforting rush of cool air. She hummed as she sauntered inside, locking her door and slipping off her coat, tossing it haphazardly onto one of her two dining chairs. Kicking off her boots, she flopped onto her two person couch and slung her feet over the side and closed her eyes.

After a few moments she groaned dramatically before kicking her feet up and turning on her little TV with the press of the remote. It was fuzzy before the picture cleared and she saw reporters screaming about a fire based villain that was wrecking downtown. Heroes were onsite but they could only do so much against someone who was burning everything to ashes.

"Dammit," she muttered before getting to her feet, rummaging through her drawer and pulled out a white mask before leaving her apartment.

….

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" Came a booming voice of policemen through megaphones as fires roared behind them. The area was cordoned off with police tape but it didn't stop curious bystanders. A torrent of fire roared over their heads and scattered people as they screamed and ran from the fire.

"COME ON YOU IGNORANT HEROES! JUST TRY AND TAKE ME DOWN!" Came a booming voice and the fire villain heightened the heat of the flames, melting concrete beneath its feet. It was shapeless, just a twisting mass of blazing fire that was too hot to get close to.

Pro Hero; Shouto Todoroki was at a loss. His ice was melted within seconds and his fire wouldn't do any good against this. All he and the other heroes could do was play damage control and hope for an opening.

As he was helping some civilians escape from burning buildings, he felt it. The temperature drop. It dropped so dramatically that there were some bound to go into shock. Frost was creeping along the floor and an icy wind made everyone, including him, shiver. His suit helped warm his body and when he looked up, his breath caught in his throat.

A person stood atop a half-melted building. A hood obscured their hair and a plain white mask with a scatter of blue snowflakes hid their eyes from the eyes of those watching. A white trench coat fluttered in the icy wind and this person; he could now see it was a girl based on her body structure, had her hands stuffed in her pockets casually. There were shouts of surprise as she stepped off the building, dropping like a stone into the floor of flames below.

The mysterious girl landed directly on the fire villain and ice started to materialize. It erupted from the ground in massive shards and completely caged the fire monster. Why wasn't it melting? _**How**_ wasn't it melting? He could only watch in shocked awe as the figure raised her fist and then swung it down, massive ice chains exploding from the ground and wrapping the villain until it was nothing but a writhing man on the ground, embers and smoke dribbling from his bound hands.

"Let me go!" He roared, trying to get out but the figure stepped her steel toed boot in between his shoulder blades and crouched, making him cry out in pain as she leaned her weight on him.

"Don't think so buddy." She growled and Todoroki felt shivers run down his spine.

"Please….. have mercy….." the villain whimpered and police started to move forward.

"Sorry, fresh outta mercy." The girl hissed and yanked the man up before driving her fist into his face, breaking several bones before shoving him towards the approaching police. The girl straightened up, looking towards the gathered people. Todoroki swore be saw a flash of gray eyes behind the mask before she gave a two finger salute and a flurry of snow surrounded her. When the snow settled, she was gone.

…..

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please comment and tell me what you think!**

 **Until the next update!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	3. Important PSA

Hello everyone. I come bearing some solemn news.

No I'm not deleting this story or any of my stories.

But I am now an adult (I turned 18 whoop dee freaking do) and am finding myself overwhelmed with life, love life, finding a job, stressing about college, family stuff, and my stories.

I have made promises of not waiting so long to update but obviously that isn't happening and I sorely apologize for keeping hopes up.

I have done something with my stories I never thought I'd do.

I burnt myself out.

Completely.

I think it had to do with the workload I was putting on myself and I was making myself unhappy with how my chapters were turning out so I just stopped writing all together.

Literally I haven't written ANYTHING in 3-4 months.

And as an overly stressed out author I have come to a decision.

One that hurts me to make.

I am putting my stories on hiatus.

Not all of them. But I am putting all stories on hiatus until I finish one and then I'll take one off and focus on that one. Focusing on one story at a time if you will because if I don't then I'll end up with story after story that I won't finish and I don't want to do that to you guys.

The story I'm going to focus on is Frostbite.

A Pro Hero!Izuku Midoriya x OC platonic relationship story. A father-daughter relationship if you will

I really want to explore this story concept I've had for a while and finally found an ounce of creativity to write it.

I'm really sorry for disappointing everyone and making promises I couldn't keep but this is the only way I can think of to keep writing without giving up completely.

I'm sorry

But it's for my mental health.

Until next time.

FairyTailWzard over and out.


End file.
